Mentiras Perfectas
by Genesis Walker
Summary: "el sargento" por asi decirlo un hombre desalmado adopta a un bebe como su hermanito pero Erwin smith se lo lleva con el , pero Rivaille no puede recuperlo primero el bebe esta en EE.UU y segundo el no puede entrar ese pais por que tiene una orden de captura pero Rivaille quiere ver asu hermanito deserca ¿que sucedera?
1. Eren

Estaba Cansado , los humanos por así decirlo eran solamente recipientes andantes que vagaban por el mundo , cometiendo pecados y errores , y él era uno de esos ; Sonrió ante ese pensamiento- pero era del todo cierto , Nacer , vivir , morir , reproducirse , envejecer y morir , toda esa mierda simplemente una pérdida de tiempo , por lo menos existía el dinero y las emociones , aunque él pensaba que carecía de ellas ¿o no?.

Bueno para él lo único importante era lo que el país le arrebato, ese maldito país, maldito estados Unidos, bueno aunque él no podía recuperarlo, después de todo ese país estaba esperando que el solamente pusiera un pie hay y lo atraparían, Aunque él no los culpaba después de todo el pasaba marihuana, cocaína y otros alucinógenos a ese país, aunque ese maldito gobierno no tenía las pruebas suficiente para encerrarlo.

Aunque el no haría nada loco, ningún ataque suicida ni nada por el estilo, primero eso de auto-matarse es loquísimo solamente tenemos una jodida vida y desperdiciarla por algo tan bajo y sucio como eso No.

Además que tu cuerpo este esparcido en ese sucio suelo tampoco, el solamente quería morir acostado en su hermosa cama limpia y cutre departamento, morir en paz y con una "sonrisa" en su cara y conseguir el perdón de su amado hermanito.

Bueno, era su hermano amado aunque "hermanos, hermanos" de sangre no fueran, él recogió al bebe de la calle, en realidad el vio cuando la mujer lo dejaba al bebe en esa sucia caja de cartón mientras le decía **_"lo siento lo siento perdóname",_** ¿ósea? Para que se lo decía si después de todo él bebe no le entendí a, eso era jugar sucio ¿no?

Al principio él pensó dejar al bebe, primero no conocía a la mujer y segundo no era asunto suyo tener un bebe encima tenía que ser fastidioso, pañales, dinero, comida, bla bla bla bla mucho dinero, mucho desperdicio.

Pero Cuando se dispuso a dar la vuelta el maldito bebe lloro, ese maldito mocoso, muy bien, el "sargento" ese era su apodo dentro de ese mundo, era un hombre conocido por lo desalmado que era, pero coño era un "bebe" el simplemente no pudo, era la primera vez en su vida que se le presentaba esa situación y el no puedo evitarla.

Camino hacia donde se encontraba él bebe y lo primero que vio fue al "bastardo", inmediatamente él bebe dejo de llorar, el pequeño abrió sus ojos y lo miro directamente como si le digiera**_ "eres un maldito te atormentare para toda tu miserable y perra vida"_**

Además aparte de ese "mensaje", los ojos del bebe era verde azulado como si te ahogaras en un mar.

Y él fue cautivado por los hermosos ojos de ese bebe, su cabello castaño, su piel, todo.

El mismo lo admitió, algo dentro de él se movió, levantado al bebe y lo acaricio **_"tan suavecito"_** pensó.

La impotencia de dejarlo o llevárselo con él lo invadió, pensó si se lo dejaba podría morir, o alguien lo encontraría y lo convertiría en su esclavo, o el pobre terminaría en un puto orfanato como él.

Así que no se dijo mas, se llevó al bebe consigo, aunque con el no duro mucho después de todo, ese maldito país de se lo había arrebatado.

Bueno en si era algo malo y algo bueno a la vez ¿Por qué?

Bueno primero él bebe estaría a salvo después de todo ese bastado agente del FBI lo adopto y segundo era malo porque él no estaba a su lado.

Y aunque se tuviera que arriesgar aunque sea para volver a ver su hermano aunque sea de lejos de cerca como sea lo importante es verlo , y ver como lo trata el idiota ese y su mujer.

Al principio fue difícil escoger el nombre, no sabía cómo llamarlo, la inútil de Hanji fue la que la ayudo a escoger el nombre para el pequeño.

Esa maldita loca estaba eufórica, respiraba adrenalina por así decirlo, aunque el nombre le quedaba Bien

**_"Eren"._**


	2. Smith

Después de haber registrado a Eren con su apellido como **_"hermano",_** Hanji tenía contactos y por eso se logró registrar como su hermano y no como su hijo.

Eren Rivaille ¿sonaba bien no?

Ya habían pasado 12 meses y ya Eren tenía un año, Petra y Hanji eran las "mami" de Eren.

Desde que llego Eren demostró ser un niño enérgico le gustaba jugar, tirar cosas, babearse a Rivaille.

Aunque, también La llegada de Eren presento problemas el primero era que cuando tenían que hacer las **_"vueltas"_**, nadie podía quedarse cuidando a Eren y Rivaille no confiaba en ninguna niñera por mas buena que fuera, así que siempre se lleva a Eren, pero eso ponía en riesgo la vida de él.

Alguna vez pensó en llevar a Eren aun orfanato pero simplemente no pudo.

Pero tampoco quería que Eren viviera una vida como la de él, escapando de la policía, el gobierno, hasta la FBI lo perseguía.

Ya había tenido un encuentro con un tal Erwin Smith ese maldito, lo había encontrado mientras él estaba con Eren comprando comida en el súper mercado, lo que más le impacto a Rivaille fue el descaro de ese tipo al dirigirse a él pero lo que más le frustro fue que ese tipo toco a Eren, lo toco, lo cargo, y hasta le regalo un maldito oso de felpa.

"Al final no eres un Desalmado, pero no crees que Eren está en peligro? – Le Dijo Erwin

Rivaille hizo caso omiso al comentario pero ¿Cómo el sabia el nombre de Eren?

Seguramente esos malditos le seguían el rastro.

Rivaille Suspiro - ¿y a ti que te importa?

Pienso que es malo que tu hermanito siga tus paso, sin ofender claro – Hablo con voz seria el Smith.

Si los sigue o no los sigue no es problema tu yo ¿me vienes a arrestar? ¿O algo parecido? – Hablo Rivaille con enojo.

Bueno, sabes perfectamente que no tenemos pruebas para hacer eso, pero si te seguimos el rastro

"sargento", aunque deberías cuidar a tu soldado lo podrías perder. – Anuncio Erwin.

¿Es una amenaza Smith? - Exclamo Rivaille mientras levantaba su mirada.

Solamente, quiero el bienestar de Eren – Dijo con alma Erwin

¿Por qué mierda te importaría su bienestar? , que yo sepa él no tiene nada ver contigo - alzo un poco la voz Rivaille, ese tipo lo estaba sacando de sus saquillas.

Un bebe, no debería andar con mafiosos, su vida está en riesgo y eres un mal ejemplo para el - Exclamo con tono autoritario Erwin.

Hablar contigo es un maldito dolor de cabeza, pero que te de quede claro; el único que será responsable de lo que le suceda a Eren seré yo, así que deja de andar de metiche – lo miro en forma amenazante- espero que te quede claro.

Rivaille pensó que con esas palabras podía espantar a Erwin de sus intenciones, pero se equivocó, 3 meses después ocurrió lo nunca espero.

El 31 de octubre, un buen día para hacer una de las "vueltas" y sacar a Eren a pedir dulces, era el día perfecto ya que la policía estaría más pendiente a cuidar a los niños de posibles "secuestros" ya saben, los tipos que se llevan a los niños ofendiéndoles dulces, Rivaille se imaginó a Eren con 7 años edad, saliendo el solo a pedir dulces, y un tipo de esos apareciera y Eren como pendejo se fuera tras él.

Primero, no tendría piedad con ese tipo, lo torturaría, lo cocinaría y se lo daría a los perros de comer.

Entonces sonrió, eso nunca sucedería ¿Por qué? , el no dejaría a Eren salir solo a pedir dulces con ese tipo de personas en la calle no señores no.

Se montaron en la camioneta, tenían que recibir un cargamento de droga a las 4:50 pm, se llevó la mochila donde guardaba los teteros y algo de ropa de Eren (aparte de los pañales, medias, cremas, colonia).

Eren había tenido un buen baño de casi media hora (Rivaille sus hábitos de limpieza extrema), claro el agua era tibia.

Hanji y Petra había escogido un disfraz de conejito para Eren, se veía tan adorable.

Un lindo conejito, en una cueva de lobos.

La camioneta llego a la bahía, esperaban el barco que traía su encargo, se había retrasado 10 malditos minutos, todo iba bien, pusieron el encargo en el baúl del coche y comenzaron a conducir de nuevo a la ciudad, en el trascurso del viaje Eren te mantuvo dormido, no había tomado su siesta y estaba cansado.

Los primero 15 minutos fueron de calma pero luego todo índice de esta desapareció.

Un coche de la policía los seguía a unos 30 metros de distancia, todo el mundo comenzó a sudar, a unos 2 metros más adelante había otro coche, pero no era de la policía, eran de los tipos que pidieron el "encargo".

Levi trata de mantener la calma, esta situación nunca se la había presentado entonces pensó ¿hay un "sapo" en el grupo? Discutió mental mente con el mismo y al final no llego a ninguna conclusión.

Todos los que participaron en esta vuelta, eran sus hombres de confianza entonces ¿Quién?

Entonces recordó:

**_"sargento", deberías cuidar a tu soldado lo podrías perder. _**

Ese maldito tipo, decía la verdad.

Le estaba siguiendo el rastro.

Auro presiona el acelerador idiota – Grito Rivaille - ¿o quieres terminar tus días en una mugrienta prisión?.

N-No, C-Claro que no - Dijo Auro mientras acataba la orden de Rivaille y presiono el acelerador, iban a 180 K/H , y todavía estaban de tras de ellos.

La tensión en el ambiente era evidente, Hanji se mantenía callada y Rivaille miraba a Eren durmiendo, petra miraba Auro , Gunther y Erd hivan manejando la camioneta de más adelante.

"ya saben la camioneta de por si las moscas algo sale mal hay que irse en esa".

La policía se acercaba y Auro aumentaba la velocidad, doblo a derecha para salir de la autopista y agarrar un atajo pero ahí fue donde las cagaron, el más estado de la vía era evidente el carro quedo estacando.

Todo el mundo entro en pánico, Gunther detuvo la camioneta y grito que se montaran en ella para agarrar el camino desviado ya no se podía hacer nada tenían que dejar el carro.

Todo el mundo se bajó lo más rápido que pudo, pero quien se demoró más fue Rivaille, el cinturón de seguridad donde estaban Eren (ya saben esos cinturones para bebe) , había quedado atorado , mal momento para que pasara una mierda de esas , el carro de la poli estaban a unos pocos metros de ellos.

La desesperación de Rivaille aumentaba luchaba con el maldito cinturón de seguridad que no cedía Eren había despertado y había comenzando a llorar, Rivaille traba de calmarlo con palabras pero no podía, los gritos de Petra y Hanji lo enloquecía.

Ya la policía estaba a dos metros y había parado, los oficiales ya estaban saliendo, Gunther y Erd sacaron a Rivaille del carro dejando a Eren en él.

¡QUE CARAJOS ESTAN HACIENDO SUELTENME!- grito Rivaille mientras trataba de zafarse de ellos y poder regresar al carro.

Sar-Sargento por favor cálmese – traba de hablar Erd

¿QUE ME CALME QUE ME CALME? – Argumento Rivaille

Erd y gunther tiraron a Rivaille a dentro y Auro quien se había puesto en el asiento del conductor, presiono el acelerador y se fueron del lugar a toda velocidad.

¿Por qué? – Dijo Rivaille mientras los miraba - ¿Por qué no me dejaron sacar a Eren?

Nadie dijo nada, y Rivaille no siguió seguro le dirían "usted es más importante".

Sonrió amargamente y le dio un último atrás para ver el carro.

Que ya se había perdido en la lejanía.

Erwin bajó de la patrulla una de las dos camionetas había desertado y habían dejado el botín dentro del carro.

Escucho un llanto dentro del carro, se acercó y vio el asiento trasero.

¿Eren? – Susurro, mientras trataba de quitarle el cinturón de seguridad – esta atrancado.

Saco la navaja que siempre llevaba con él y corto el cinturón dejando a Eren Libre.

Así que por esto te dejaron – dijo mientras sacaba con cuidado a Eren del carro.

¿Un bebe? – dijo uno de los policía.

Nos dejaron otro regalito en el carro – hablo Erwin.

Mmm ¿Qué sucederá con él?¿ Lo llevamos a un orfanato señor?- Hablo otro oficial.

No, si lo llevamos a un orfanato puede que den con él, yo me hare cargo de el – hablo Erwin.

¿Acerca cargo usted señor? Pero… - Dijo el oficial pero fue interrumpido por Erwin.

Nada de peros, además siempre quise tener un Hijo – Finalizo este mientras cargaba a Eren.

Lo que … lo que usted diga señor – dijo uno de los dos oficiales que estaban con él.

Eren Smith ¿no queda nada mal? Cierto pequeño.

Delia ….. Estará feliz de tener un bebe en casa.

* * *

**Hola , :3 nuevo cap , Delia es la esposa de Erwin despues de una larga discusion , elegi que ese seria el nombre e,e aunque tambien me fuera gustado que se llamara marian (?) XD**

**un saludo a miavid :3 gracias por leer el fic -w- aunque seas tu sola lo continuare :DDDDDDD**

**Nos vemos la otra semana :3 espero que les guste **

**Reviews (?) como se escriba .**


	3. Delia

Hola a todas , gracias por leer el fanfic - llora- enserio les agradesco por su reviews :DDDDD Aqui otro cap mas

* * *

Delia estába destrozada, había intentado tantas veces tener un bebe y simplemente no funcionaba, los análisis no mentían….. Ella…. Era estéril.

Había soñado tantas veces con tener un bebe de Erwin, criarlo, verlo caminar, y que su primera palabra fuera **_"mama"._**

Erwin seguramente estaba decepcionado aunque no lo demuestre, tal vez por eso se fue a esa misión que le dio la FBI en Francia, para que ella no viera su rostro decepción y que con una sonrisa le digiera **_"todo está bien"._**

Pero no lo estaba, ella simplemente no podía tener hijos, lloro en silencio mientras se acurrucaba en la cama de su cuarto, esperando la llegada de su esposo ese día.

Hablaría con Erwin y le propondría la opción de adoptar un bebe, pero… ¿si Erwin no quería?

Una de las chicas de servicio toco la puerta, mientras le decía a través de esta que su esposo Erwin había llegado.

Se miró al espejo, se maquillo un poco, respiro hondo y se dijo a sí misma **_"tu puedes",_** cepillo su cabellera castaña y se delineo sus ojos, cafés.

Su piel blanca esta algo más pálida de lo normal, tal vez se deba a que no se ha alimentado bien desde que recibió aquella noticia.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y dio un gran suspiro antes de bajar las escaleras.

Descendió lentamente las escaleras, diviso a Erwin en la puerta de la mansión dándoles órdenes a las sirvientas que sacaran las maletas del auto.

Y entonces diviso algo raro, Erwin tenia cargado a un bebe entre sus brazos.

Se acercó rápidamente a él para exigir una explicación pero entonces Erwin la miro con una gran sonrisa y le dijo:

**_"sorpresa"_**

Estaba desubicaba no entendía que sucedía ¿sorpresa?

Erwin… ese…. Bebe…. – se refirió ella al bebe que Erwin traiga cargado entre los brazos.

¿No te agrada?- dijo Erwin mirándola a los ojos – Que tal Eren dile hola a mama – dijo el mientras tomaba una de las manitas de eren y la movía a los lados.

¿Mama? – Susurro ella-¿el… Erwin… hijo?- dijo todavía sin poder creerlo.

Nunca supe que eras tartamuda Delia – Dijo el mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa- Lo adopte en Francia, a que no es una ternurita, además separe mucho a ti.

Y entonces Delia lloro, no de tristeza, ni decepción, si no de felicidad.

¿Puedo cargarlo? – dijo ella emocionada mientras tenía una sonrisa plasmada en la cara

Es tu bebe delia, claro que puedes cargarlo – Dijo Erwin, mientras le daba a Eren a Delia.

Eren, Hola, yo seré tu mama – Dijo ella feliz mientras comenzaba a acurrucarlo - ¿ya sabe hablar?

No, todavía no ha dicho ninguna palabra – Dijo Erwin mientras caminaba a la sala buscando un sillón donde sentarse.

A Delia le brillaron los ojos, tomo eren con sus dos brazos y lo alzo para que ambos se mira los ojos – Vamos Eren di mama.

Eren inclino la cabeza confundido tratando de descifrar lo que la mujer le decía.

Delia – reprocho Erwin- no hablara de un día para otro eso es con calma mujer.

Cállate – le dijo Delia y nuevamente se dirigió a Eren – Vamos, Eren di mama, mama, mama

Ma…ma.. – Dijo Eren entrecortadamente –

Delia abrió los ojos de la emoción y abrazo a Eren lo más que pudo, mientras que Erwin la miraba a sombrada-

¡Me dijo mama Erwin, me dijo mama!- grito Eufórica la mujer.

Vamos eren repítelo, di mama otra vez mama, mama – decía delia mirando a los ojos a Eren.

Mama – otra vez repitió este y Delia llorando, como si fuera visto un ángel, aunque Eren lo era.

Creo que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo Erwin – dijo ella sinceramente

Se acercó a él y le dijo – Gracias…. Yo…planeaba decirte…que adoptáramos... Pero veo que tú pensaste antes en eso.

Erwin sonrió ante ese comentario y solamente dijo: ahora somos una familia, eso es lo que importa Delia.

Desde la llegada de Eren a la casa, la actitud de Delia se transformó completamente.

Pañales, ropa, música infantil, una cuna, una cama, carritos, juguetes, superhéroes, un monto de cuentos, y millones de strikers , estaban en la habitación de Eren.

Paso el tiempo y Eren ya tenía 3 años, Delia como siempre desde la llegada de Eren hizo un gran fiesta invitando los hijos de sus amigas ya saben esas fiestas **_"a lo grande"_**

Eren era un niño animado y muy sonriente pero lloraba con facilidad.

Eren Estaba en un kínder de niños "ricos", no había que recordar que a su padre Erwin le pagaban bien el trabajo.

Delia estaba orgullosa de su familia, desde la llegada de Eren a su vida su matrimonio con Erwin se había fortalecido y aparte de eso, ella estaba feliz con Eren, cada vez que le decía, **_"mama, o mami" _**ella se sentía tan feliz y ella de gracia.

Pero había algo que le fastidiaba, le frustraba y molestaba.

Eran los guardaespaldas que siempre estaban encima de ella y del pobre Eren, aunque ella ya se estaba acostumbrando, aunque no los podía ver, ella sabía que estaban ahí, observándola desde lo lejos y lo cerca.

Trataba de mantener la calma y que no le diera un ataque de histeria a causa de eso, ella sabía que era para proteger a Eren y también a ella.

Desde que hablo con Erwin seriamente el porqué de los guardaespaldas y el conto la verdad sobre Eren.

Delia acariciaba el cabello de Eren mientras este juagaba con algunos carros.

Eren era el hermano del mafioso más buscando por la FBI en Francia, se le conocía como **_"lance corporal"_** o **_"sargento"_**, no sabía su identidad ya que Erwin no quiso dársela, Erwin le dijo que él sabía que el intentaría recuperar a su hermano por eso el porqué de los guarda espaldas, la mujer no discutió más de ese tema con Erwin.

Pero ella arriesgaría todo para que nadie, nadie, le quitara a su hijo.

**_"no importa si tendría que matar al sargento"_**

* * *

**_Queria que Delia fuera paresida a Eren ya saben TOT soy sencible con estas cosas (?) espero que les guste :D en el otro cap saldra Riva :enh: me meresco algun Reviews (?)_**


	4. Operacion

**_Hola nuevo cap xD Disculpenme por la demora , no fue ningun Bloqueo , fue el Seshomaru x Kagome u/u toda la semana la pase leyendo fanfics entre ellos :DDD Son tan hermosos , gracias por sus Reviews espero que les guste el cap :D -w- _**

* * *

Fue difícil pero lo logro, había logrado contactar con un infiltrado en el FBI, para que le suministrara Información de Erwin, aunque claro, no dejaría al pajarito tranquilo, pudo viajar hacia la en barco, fue difícil pero con dinero y contactos todo se puede.

Como dicen, nunca hay que dejar un **_"sapo"_** libre, y el paso era el infiltrado del FBI, después que le suministro toda la información del Smith lo mando a dormir con los peces, o mejor decir, le dio el descanso eterno.

Todo estaba planeado; el corporal hoy recuperaría a su mayor tesoro, su hermano, bueno recuperar totalmente no, no podría llevárselo con él, pero al menos pasaría un tiempo con Eren.

La operación era fácil y sencilla, no era tan compleja, en la información brindada por el difundo, estaba la dirección del kínder donde estaba Eren, también estaba la dirección de su casa y los números telefónicos, realmente el tipo fue útil en vida.

Muy bien, comencemos la operación – Aclaro Rivaille en ese ambiente de tensión-

Él iba conduciendo la limosina, Auro, Petra, Erd, estaban en los puestos traseros, Gunter estaba al lado de Rivaille.

Gunter y Rivaille tenían el traje del típico chofer de una limosina, Auro y Erd tenían un smoking puesto, ellos harían los roles de guarda espaldas, petra tenía una falda hasta la rodilla color crema y chaqueta del mismo color de esta, un collar de perlas, unos aretes redondos y un bolso de sobre, ya saben ella haría el papel de "la mujer rica".

Todo el grupo reprocho el por qué el mismo corporal se arriesgaba a ir en la misión y lo peor era de conductor el simplemente dijo: **_"la última vez que uno de ustedes tomo el volante, perdí algo importante"_**, después de eso nadie dijo nada, nadie quería desatar la ira de Lance corporal.

Estaban cerca del lugar solo faltaba una calle para llegar al Kínder donde Eren estaba, Hanji estaba situada en hotel que estaba frente al kínder de Eren, para no levantar sospecha ya ella, ya tenía 1 semana de estar en ese lugar, vigilaba la llegada y salida de Eren, cuando lo llevaban y cuando lo recogían. La seguridad era máxima, había dos porteros de seguridad en la entrada del Kínder, uno se quedaba en la entrada y el otro recorría el lugar para verificar ninguna irregularidad, después de que el segundo llegaba del recorrido, charlaba con el otro por media hora hasta que volvía a verificar el lugar, se notaba que no eran simples porteros, eran agentes encubiertos, ¿Cómo lo sabía? ; Todo gracias al sapo del FBI , pobre tipo ahora está en el cielo.

Ellos solamente tenían que llegar en ese momento en que los dos porteros se juntaban a hablar.

La chica, se asomó disimulada mente por la ventana, la limosina donde estaba Rivaille y los otros había llegado.

Abrió la ventana un poco no mucho, Puso la punta del fusil en la hendija abierta por la ventana y miro por el francotirador, a los dos porteros, nadie escucharía nada, el silenciador era de ayuda, pero antes de matarlos tenía que esperar la señal de Rivaille.

Rivaille detuvo la limosina en la entrada del Kínder, Gunter bajo de la limosina, camino hasta la puerta trasera de esta para abrirla y dejar salir a Petra, luego de esto salieron Erd y Auro.

Rivaille se mantuvo en su asiento de conductor dentro del Auto no quería hacer notar su presencia.

Desde ese momento comenzó el plan, Erd y Gunter se quedaron en la entrada del Kínder junto con los porteros, Auro y petra entraron por que ella quería **_"Registrar"_** a su **_"hijo",_** en ese kínder.

Cada vez que alguien quería registrar a su hijo en un kínder le daban un paseo dentro del lugar para mostrarle las actividades que se hacen el lugar, petra actuaba con naturalidad delante de la mujer que había acudido en su entrada mientras le hablada sobre el kínder y las cosas que se hacen en ese lugar, Auro callado detrás de las dos mujeres.

De pronto pararon en una habitación donde había niños jugando adentro , petra y la otra mujer junto con Auro entraron ella mientras ella seguía hablándole , sobre la disciplina y las reglas que se cumplían en ese lugar , petra fingía escuchar a la mujer mientras buscaba con la mirada a Eren , no era difícil reconocerlo , ya que sus ojos eran inolvidables.

En unos segundo Reconoció a Eren, estaba jugando con una niña pelinegra y un niño rubio.

Petra le dirigió una mirada a Auro y con los ojos le indico donde estaba Eren, Petra camino hacia Eren, mientras que Auro sacaba un arma de su saco y la apuntaba a la cabeza de la mujer, la mujer ahogo un grito y Auro con la mirada le dijo que se callara.

La mujer Asintió, Petra ya había agarrado a Eren.

Auro le dio un golpe a la mujer en su nuca y esta callo inconsciente, las otras personas del lugar no se percataron de nada, todo el mundo estaba ocupado haciendo sus labores, Auro y petra salieron del salón, Petra cargaba a Eren, mientras Auro sacaba un Radio del bolsillo e informada a Hanji que ya era hora.

Hanji asintió por radio, y miro a sus dos víctimas por el francotirador, los dos seguían conversando en la entrada, mientras que Erd y Gunter esperaban a Auro y petra fuera del lugar.

Fijo su vista atra ves del francotirador en el primer portero, apunto y disparo, callo el primero, a los pocos segundos callo el segundo.

En ese momento salieron Auro y petra y entre los brazos de esta estaba un Eren de 4 años de edad confundido.

Erd abrió las puertas, y todos entraron rápidamente, Rivaille apretó el Acelerador y salieron de ahí.

Hanji pocos segundos después salió del hotel, había gente afuera observando la escena , que estaba al frente de ellos , nadie en esos momentos sospecho de ella , ya que ella tenía una semana de estar hospedándose en ese lugar y además , el cuarto donde estaba alojada no era donde disparo.

Rivaille había cambiado puesto con Gunter era el que ahora manejaba, y él estaba en uno de los puestos traseros observando a Eren.

¿Vieron? , fue fácil, y sencilla y no hubo ninguna complicación.

Sus ojos y los de Eren chocaron en un instante como si el pequeño buscara explicaciones.

* * *

_**Estoy segura que cuando Delia y Erwin se enteren les dara un mini infarto :DD Sera hermoso (?) gracias por leer x3**_

_** si notan algun error entre las palabras no me di cuenta ;_;**_


	5. Exito

Hola! nuevo cap XD disculpenme por demorarme pero estaba bloqueada con este fic pero mas suelta con el otro (?)

:33 FELIZ AÑO! -w- se que es mañana pero igual (?) :·3 de nuevo gracias por leer este fic y por sus Reviews!

* * *

El plan había sido todo un éxito, aunque no como quisiera Rivaille, llevarse a Eren de este condenado país pero no podía, sabía que Erwin lo buscaría por cielo y tierra, ahhh los malditos problemas de la vida, al menos actualmente tenia a Eren a su lado.

Sus ojos y los de Eren chocaron, noto el temor en los ojos del más pequeño y admiro como sus orbes comenzaban a llenarse y desbordar lágrimas.

Eren comenzó a llorar , aunque no hizo ninguna llanto de esos de los inmensos que mientras lloran gritan , lo que tenía que ser común en uno niño de 4 años , pero Eren no hizo eso , tenía sus manos en sus rodillas ,cerradas fuertemente , mientras que lloraba y sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Bueno que niño no se asustaría, cuando entran unas personas extrañas a su salón de juegos, y sacan una pistola apuntando a su profesora, que tiene cara de espanto.

Eso tiene que ser algo traumático ¿no? , pero ¿para la profesora o para el niño? , a quien le importa eso, a la mierda quien tenga el trauma lo importante es que Eren este bien.

Rivaille se acercó y se puso al lado de su "hermanito", sintió como el cuerpo de Eren se tensaba y se encorvaba más, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Eren y comenzó a sobarle los cabellos.

Hey Eren – le dijo con la voz más suave posible – no llores, no te hare nada malo.

Eren lo alzo la mirada hacia Rivaille aun con los ojos llorosos.

¿Q-quien eres tú? – Se escuchó como la voz infantil de Eren se dirigía a Rivaille.

Algo dentro Rivaille se quebró, aunque ya había preparado mentalmente para esas palabras, era obvio que ni Erwin ni que la idiota de su esposa le hablaría de él, aunque después de todo él era un ser humano, tenía algo de esperanza.

Yo soy tu hermano – Dijo mientras miraba directamente a Eren.

¿Hermano? – Eren lo miraba incrédulo – yo soy el único hijo que tiene mama y papa – le respondió.

¡Entonces piensas que estoy mintiendo? – le dijo a Eren y vio como este Asentía- entonces si no fueras mi hermano no te fuera ido a buscar al colegio, y no te hubiera comprado muchos juguetes que tengo en casa.

¿Juguetes? ¿Para mí? – a Eren le brillaron los ojos y Rivaille afirmo- es que… nunca me han hablado de ti – bajo la mirada apenado – ¿pero sabes qué?

¿Qué? – respondió Rivaille.

Tu mirada me dice que no mientes – dijo Eren mientras le brindaba una sonrisa- así que te creo.

Con esa sonrisa, Rivaille subió al cielo , como si nada importara en el mundo y ahora mismo pudiera morir en paz , al ver esa sonrisa su alma sintió paz y tranquilidad , se fue toda esa inseguridad , el haría lo que sea por Eren.

Bueno no te han hablado de mí porque Erwin no me quiere – dijo con un gesto de "tristeza"

¿Qué? , papa no te quiere ¿Por qué? – dijo alarmado mientras ponía su manito en la de Rivaille.

No, papa no me quiere, dice que soy un mal hermano para Eren – Hablo Rivaille con fingida tristeza – y por eso no me deje acercarme a Eren.

¡Pero tú no pareces un mal hermano! – dijo Eren – Creo que eres alguien muy bueno – dijo con entusiasmo.

Rivaille sonrió ante ese comentario, Eren realmente era alguien especial, realmente se atormentaría si Eren algún día lo llegase a Odiar.

Pero sabes – dijo Eren sorprendido- No se tu nombre hermano

Mierda cierto – pensó el- mi nombres Rivaille

¿Rivaille? – Sonrió Eren- ¿Ravioli?

-la carcajada de Erd se escuchó en toda la limosina y entonces se dio cuenta de su error- lo lamento señor.

Eren noto como Rivaille asesinaba con la mirada a Erd y a los otros que luchaban para no reírse

Lo siento Rivaille – dijo apenado Eren- no fue mi intensión hermano.

Rivaille relajo la mirada y miro a Eren directamente a los ojos, amaba ese color de ojos.

No te preocupes Eren – Rivaille acaricio sus cabellos- es hora de divertirse

* * *

Es hora de divertirse y darle un mini infarto a Erwin nada mal RIVA XD!

gracias por leer :3

Feliz año uwu 3


End file.
